Trust Was Fun While It Lasted
by BackStabbed Rebellion
Summary: Lance and Arianna meet up with the gang. Lance has a rare genetic mutation that causes him to have purple eyes and no facial, leg or arm hair. Just to add onto the boys embarrassment, everyone finds out about his certain feelings for a rusty haired Greaser. Yet Two-Bit is in the clear, Lance's sexuality is on the side of a building. Slash, OC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Arianna and Lance

"Therefore, butterflies shouldn't taste like apples!" Lance shouted for the sidewalk corner.

Lance got done explaining at how good he was at acting drunk.

"Shut up! People are looking at us funny!" Arianna couldn't stop giggling to say that sternly.

"Take a picture, it'll last longer." Lance smiled at a Soc girl who was giving him a dirty look.

She walked away rolling her eyes. They laughed and pointed as the girl walked away.

"So I saw you were picking up my girl back there. That true?" A bulky Soc walked up to the two.

"I wasn't picking her up. I think she's too fat to be picked up." He giggled as the Soc got furious.

"So now you're calling her fat? Huh?" His face was beet red as he clamped his hand around Lance's throat.

"No ..." He said with sarcasm.

"Now you're getting it!" He was pulling back to punch.

Lance jolted his knee up and it connected with his groin. The Soc fell the ground and let out a grunt.

"You're too slow." Lance taunted as Arianna got up and looked down at the Soc.

"Plus tell your bitch to calm down. We were only having some fun." She bent down so it was more of a taunt.

He laid back and held his hands to his crotch. They smiled and walked away. They walked down the streets with weird rhythms in their step. Lance sung a song he heard on the radio and Arianna just walked. They came upon a group of Greasers and they looked at each other.

"Let's go make some friends." Lance smiled with weird intentions plastered across his face.

"Fine. But don't be weird." Arianna shifted her wait to her left leg.

"Fine!" He frowned.

They wanted it to seem natural so the found a group of Socs and picked a fight.

"Yo, super Soc!" Lance called and two Socs stepped forwards.

"Oh. Of course. The uglier ones step forwards." He grinned as the group of seven Greasers walked up and smiled.

"And why does the weakling call us out." A soc sneered.

"Want to test that out? Two against one seems fair, right?" He grinned and readied his fists.

"I want to fight!" A blonde from the Greaser crowd jumped into the fight.

Arianna smiled as his plan was working.

"What's your name before we fight?" Lance asked the blonde next to him.

"Dallas Winston. You?" He glanced at Lance.

"Lance Stone." Lance smiled the lunged at the Soc.

He pointed his elbow out when he did so and found it somewhat effective. The Soc fell to ground gasping for air and the other backed away. Dallas ran up behind him and put the Soc into a head lock.

"Where do you think you're going?" Dallas grinned.

Lance grinned and kneed his groin. Most guys winced as they thought of the pain. Dallas let him go and the Soc slipped to the ground.

"Anyone else. C'mon. I'm just getting started." Lance smiled as he jumped side to side like a boxer.

The Socs backed away and drove away. He rolled his eyes then walked up to Arianna.

"He should say something in 3 ... 2 ...1." Arianna guessed correctly and after she said one, Dally called over the two.

"Yeah?" Alec did kart wheels over to him and Arianna felt embarrassed to just be associated with him after he did that.

"You should join our gang. You two seem fun. And it would be fun to have a girl in our gang." Dallas smirked.

Arianna rolled her eyes and blushed a vibrant red. Lance examined each person as they said they're names.

"As ya heard, I'm Lance. Lance Stone." He smiled wildly "And this is Arianna. Arianna Blackwood." He wrapped his arms around the brunette.

She waved and smiled shyly. She felt like an idiot for having to be introduced like that.

"So what do ya want to do." Soda said.

"Hmm, I don't know. I feel like picking a few more fights. Ya know, just for fun." Lance tapped his chin then sprang up with excitement when he came up with an idea.

"You seem like my type of friend!" Dally smiled and put him into a head lock.

Lance elbowed him in the gut and palmed him in the face. Dally toppled over and hit the ground with a thump. He sprung back up and glared at him.

"Sorry, it's a reflex." He smiled.

A cop car pulled down the road and sped up when it saw Lance.

"Ugh, the fuzz. See ya around!" Lance waved then sprinted away and cop car went after him.

"What was that all about?" Ponyboy looked at him puzzled.

"Oh, that's what happens when you make a bottle rocket and launch it at a school. Do that Pony and I'll skin you." Darry gave a hard look to Ponyboy.

"How'd you know he did that?" Arianna said her first words to the gang.

"It was in the news paper this morning. I highly doubt he would get time for it though." Darry half smiled.

Arianna nodded then saw a dark figure standing next to Ponyboy. It was Johnny.

'Oh my god! He's adorable! Should I talk to him?! Should I not?! He's adorable!' Arianna thought to herself.

Johnny looked over and waved his hand.

"Hello?" Johnny asked in an audible voice.

Arianna snapped out of thought and blushed.

"U-umm, sorry. I was I was thinking about something." Arianna's blush for darker.

Dally looked at her face and laughed.

"Someone likes Johnny!" He laughed.

"I do not!" She snapped.

"Johnny and Arianna sitting in a tree!" Two-Bit sung.

Johnny's cheeks turned a rosy color and he turned away smiling.

"Oh my god! I do not!" She said getting flushed.

"It's okay if you find Johnny irresistible but keep it to yourself." Soda laughed.

Johnny's smile got bigger and Arianna's face got redder.

"I-I don't like Johnny!" Arianna cried out.

"Arianna Cade!" Ponyboy giggled.

"Ugh!" She stormed away.

'She was pretty though ...' Johnny thought to himself


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Swing fever

"Listen man when I was launching the rocket, it went in the direction of the school. I couldn't control it." Lance shifted his weight to his other foot.

"Fine! I'll let you off this time but next your going to the cooler." The man grumbles.

He got back into his car and sped off. Lance smiled.

"Sucker." He muttered.

He turned around and started walking in to set direction. He just walked. After his parents died in a bank robbery, he could do whatever he wanted when he wanted. The only the stopping him from doing things was his older brother Wallace. Wallace Stone was his name and he was a perfect angel, safety first kind of person. He was five years older than Lance. Lance was 15, Wallace was 20, and Arianna was 16.

"Lum dee dum dee dum." Lance sung as he walked down the sidewalks.

He then saw Arianna with her face beet red. So he decided to ask her what's up.

"So what happened?" Lance sat down next to her.

"God! I saw Johnny and he was adorable. Then everyone started saying how I liked him and things ..." Arianna gained her natural half tanned skin back.

"Aww! That's so cute. Well I guess I shouldn't be saying cute but fuck society!" He said with energy.

"Whatever." She giggled.

"I'm not getting time for the rocket. Cops are so stupid ..." He laughed

"Yeah. Want to go do something? Like hang around the park?" Arianna suggested.

"Yah! I have money, want ice cream?" Lance sifted through his pocket for the ten-dollar bill.

"Yeah, sure. Buy it when we get there. It'll be all melted if we buy it now."

"K.O!" Lance shot up.

K.O is Lance's O.K. Though it means knock out, he uses at as O.K backwards.

"God, you're weird." She smiled.

"So!" Lance forced his voice to crack.

She rolled her eyes and they began to walk. Her jean jacket blowing behind her. Lances golden hair dancing with the wind. They've soon reached the park and seen a figure on the jungle gym. The boy was reading a book. Lance went up to see who it was. It was Ponyboy.

"Hola senior Ponethboy." Lance smiled.

Ponyboy moved his emerald eyes away from the book and smiled.

"Hello?" He said confused.

"Want some ice cream? I was going to go buy some for me and Arianna." Lance tapped his foot as Arianna came into view.

"Yah. Sure." Ponyboy laughed to himself as he remembered what happened to her earlier.

"Shut up." Arianna growled at Ponyboy.

"What flavor?" Lance laughed a little too.

"Vanilla." Ponyboy answer.

"K.O." Lance sprinted to the ice cream stand.

"So do you actually like Johnny?" Ponyboy asked Arianna.

"We'll, I think he's cute but I don't know much about him so I can't really like him yet. So my answer is kinda." Arianna had to think about it.

"Oh. He thinks you're pretty." He smiled.

"Oh. Tell him I said thanks." A blush creeped up on her face.

"Well, if you want to get to know him, you should come with me and say it yourself." He brought that thought up again.

"Okay. Whatever you say." She used him as an excuse to talk to him.

Lance ran up and handed everyone their one fine. Pony with Vanilla, Arianna got Strawberry and Lance got Chocolate. They sat on either side of Ponyboy and ate their ice cream. Lance looked up at the clouds when he was finished and Ponyboy noticed.

'It's kinda like sunsets for me I guess. It's his way of calming down.'

He then thought about Lances name. Stone. His last name sounded familiar to Pony. His eyes widened when he remember looking at one of Darry's newspapers and saw two parents killed in a bank robbery and how they had two kids. Lance and Wallace.

'Lance's parents are dead ...' Ponyboy felt bad as he remembered the pain of his parents death.

'Looking at clouds isn't to calm him down, it's to keep his mind off his parents ...' He felt worse.

"Hey, I'm really sorry." Ponyboy moves down and lays next to Lance.

Arianna looked at the two confused.

"So, you can read minds now?" Lances asked smiling.

"No, I just made connections." Ponyboy looked at him.

Arianna realized what they were talking about and payed close attention. Lance was always sensitive about his parents but not that touchy.

"Yeah, they were great people." Lance smiled as great memories streamed his mind.

"I bet they were. How's your brother?" Ponyboy remembered that part of the newspaper.

"Takin good care of me." He smiled up at Ponyboy.

"Good to hear." He smiled back.

"I think I'm goin back. Wally is probably waiting for me." Lance smiled at his nickname for Wallace.

"Me too. See you around." Arianna waved to Pony and walked off.

Pony went back to his book and licked his ice cream.

-!With Lance!-

He walked up the stone steps and opened to wooden door. He was greeted with the smell of cookies. He slipped off his shoes and walked into kitchen.

"Hey, whatcha makin?" Lance looked at Wallace.

"Cookies. I got hungry." Wallace replied as he reached his hand into the stove to pull them out.

"Where's my half?" He looked around the kitchen.

"In the fridge. I didn't think you would be home so early."

"Yeah. Thanks anyway." He made his way over the refrigerator and pulled out a bowl of cookie dough.

Lance rather eat the cookie dough then the baked cookie himself. He dug out a spoon and stuck it into the bowl. He set it down and hugged Wallace.

"Thank you." He hugged him tightly.

"Did you think about them?" Wallace sifted his hand through Lances golden hair.

"Yeah." He mumbled.

"It's okay. We're okay. Try keep them out of your mind. They make you all sad and I don't like it." Wallace took a spoon full of dough and shoved it into his mouth.

"Okay." He mumbled and licked the spoon in his mouth.

"I love you." Wallace rubbed his back.

"You to Wally." He smiled.

"Stop calling me Wally. It's Wallace." Wallace growled.

"Whatever you say Wally." He moved away with a smile in his face.

-!With Arianna!-

"Kace, shut up!" Arianna yelled.

"Don't tell him to shut up!" Mrs. Blackwood scolded her.

"Why are you always on his side?" Arianna glared at her mom.

"Why are you so mean to your brother?" She turned it back on Arianna

"Just leave me alone." She mumbled as she stormed into her room and slammed the door.

"Ugh. Why can't they just understand how complicated my life is ..." She thought out loud.

"Johnny would understand ..." She mumbled.

That's what Kace was annoying her about. Johnny. She was day dreaming about him then he snapped her out of the day-dream. The he started going on and on about how the day-dream was about her husband. Kace is Arianna's younger brother. He's 7 so he didn't really understand what he was saying. There was a slow opening of the door and Kace's small body walk through the door.

"I'm sowwy." Kace stood with his hands grabbing each other.

Arianna couldn't resist his apologies.

"It's okay. I forgive you." She smiled and hugged him.

He giggled and smiled. Arianna sat him back to the floor and he left with rosy cheeks. She looked at herself in the mirror and fixed her hair a bit. She decided she wanted to go out and called Lance.

"'Ello?" Lance answered the phone with cookie dough in his mouth.

"Hey, want to go somewhere tonight?" Arianna coiled the chord around her finger.

"Yeah. They're doing Swing Fever tonight and we can invite everyone else to come too." Lance motioned to Wallace to see if he wanted to go. He said no.

"Okay. See you there." She hung up the phone.

They met up at the corner of west minor and walked up to the Curtis's house. They told them they didn't have to walk so they barged in.

"Hola seniors." Lance yelled with his fake Mexican accent.

"No Mexicans aloud." Steve smirked.

"Bitch." He grimaced.

"What did you call me!" He sprang up.

"You saw what I did to the Socs. Do you really want it to happen to you too?" Lance raised a brow.

"I'm not afraid of no 13-year-old." He grinned.

"Touch me. See what happens." He smiled a sinister grin.

Everyone look at was about to be a fight.

"Okay, everyone take your bets. Steve or Lance." Two-bit shot up and pointed to each person as they said their answer.

"Steve." Darry looked at the two.

"Steve." Soda answered.

"Steve." Ponyboy answered.

"Steve." Johnny answered.

"Lance." Dally said with a grin.

Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. Dally stuck with his answer.

"You may continue with your fight." Two-Bit jumped back to his seat on the ground.

Arianna watched nervously. She knew Lance's plan but if didn't work out, he was going to be hurt.

Steve grabbed Lances wrist. Lance then pulled away using Steve's thumb against him. He then winded Steve's arm behind him and pushed him to the ground.

"Winner!" Two-Bit laughed and raised Lance's hand.

Everyone looked at him surprised and gawked at his strength. Dally knew Lance wouldn't pick a fight with someone he couldn't beat. If there was a chance of him losing he wouldn't fight.

"We'll anyways," he turned to everyone "me and Arianna wanted to know if you wanted to do something tonight? Go to a bar or something?" Lance asked.

"Yah, we have nothing else to do." Soda answered for the Curtis brothers.

"I don't care." Steve got up from the floor.

"I'm in for it." Two-Bit smiled.

"We'll be there." Dally answered for both him and Johnny.

"Umm ... So that makes 9. We're goin' to Lucky's, okay." Lance clarified.

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Well, I got some ... Business I need to deal with. So you at ... 10 or so?" Lance thought of a time.

"Ya sure." Darry answered.

"K.O!" He smiled and jumped out the door.

They look at him like he is crazy but admire his enthusiasm and cheerfulness. It brightens up the house. Arianna followed him out the door and went to the park.

-!With Lance!-

"Hey, Mom. Hey, Dad." Lance sat by two grave stones.

It was his parents. He felt bad and usually went there of he got bored or was upset. This time he was upset.

"I came to visit. I just missed you a bit." He hoped that this would make him feel better.

Lance smiled and fiddled with some grass. He saw some flowers that began to wilt. And picked them up.

"I thought you'd be here." A voice called from behind him.

Lance looked back and saw the rusty haired Greaser. It was Two-Bit.

"How'd you know?" Lance looked back at the graves.

Two-Bit explained how Ponyboy told everyone about how Lance's parents died and how Wallace was the was Lance's only family.

"Yeah. That's a true. Parents died and Wallace is my only family." He summed it up.

"Yeah. I'm really sorry." Two-bit sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around Lance.

"Don't have to be. Wally is good enough." Lance smiled and leaned into Two-bit.

"Hopefully he'll stay long enough." Two-Bit grimaced.

"He's a little on edge. I'm just happy he didn't commit suicide yet." Lance tried to stop thinking about it.

Two-Bit was shocked. He didn't know Lance's brother was suicidal. He thought about Lance living on the streets and how badly he would get beaten, how hungry he would go, how his happy-go-lucky spirit would disappear ...

"He wouldn't do that knowing his brother would be in pain." Two-Bit tried to reassure him.

"Once he has his mind-set on something, he doesn't care what happens to anyone else. If he commits suicide, I'll be happy he's happy. He out of misery and free to be with Mom and Dad." Lance said weakly.

Two-Bit felt worse than he had felt before. Lance cared more about others to even consider himself before others. Two-Bit wanted him to be his brother; so he could show him how a true brother would treat him.

"Well, let's go to the Lucky's and wait there!" He hopped up like nothing ever happened.

"How can you do that?" He looked at him confused.

"I bottle up my emotions. I don't let them show and happiness takes over. Then after a while I forget totally about those feelings and I just feel even better about not having to worry about anything. That's why I'm always over loaded with happiness." Lance smiles at Two-Bit.

"You're one easy goin' kid." Two-Bit jumps up and wraps his hand around Lance's neck.

"Thanks!" He smiles wildly.

They take along stroll as Two-Bit goes on about his life. Lance actually listens and is amused about his life. Two-Bit never had someone actually listen to him and he finds it ... Nice.

"No one ever listens to me and thinks in serious like you do." Two-Bit smiled over at Lance.

"You weren't serious?" Lance asked.

"No, I was. Just no one believes half the things I say. Then again, I do lie a lot." He laughed.

"And you wonder why." Lance chuckles.

"Shut up." He mumbled and looked at the sidewalk.

"It's okay!" Lance smiled and raised Two-Bit's head.

Two-Bit's eyes locked eyes Lance's violet eyes.

"How are your eyes purple?" Two-Bit examined Lance's eyes.

"It's really rare. I'm got it from my great grandma. It's actually a genetic mutation." Lance hid his face from Two-Bit.

"I think they look beautiful." Two-Bit adjusted Lance's head so he's looking into his eyes.

"Well, it's stopping me from having hair everywhere else on my body. I have no facial, arm, or leg hair. And in certain areas too ..." He muttered.

"I didn't need to know that last part ..." Two-Bit shook his head.

"Well, it's true. I'm embarrassed about it." Lance moved his hand across his arms to feel nothing but skin.

"It's okay. Somebody might find that attractive." Two-Bit shrugged his shoulders.

"You seem to find it attractive." Lance looked over at him.

"I thought your eyes were cool. Not your entire hairless body." Two-Bit growled.

"So I'm ugly?" Lance muttered.

"No, that's not what I meant."

"So you find me attractive?" Lance enjoyed toying with him.

"Sure! What ever tickles your peach." Two-Bit gave up.

"Thank you!" Lance hugged Two-Bit.

"U-umm ... Let's just get to Lucky's bar." Two-Bit pushed him away and walked awkwardly.

Lance tilted his head in confusion then walked up to him.

"So you finally show up?" Two-Bit laughs as Darry, Ponyboy, Soda, and Steve walk in.

Lance, Arianna, Dally, and Johnny were already there and were waiting in the rest of the gang.

"Sorry, this kid couldn't find a damn shirt." Darry wrapped his arm around Soda.

"Whatever, I picked a special song for 3 people. I know Darry knows the moves and two others have to join him." Dally smiles evilly.

"What song?" Darry shifts his wait to his left foot.

"Swing fever." Dally grinned.

"I can do it!" Lance's violet eyes lit up with excitement.

"So can I." Arianna looked at Dally.

"Looks like we got our three dancers. Even better, you are the only three dancing to it." Dally's smile got bigger.

"Here's a song that goes out to Dallas as his brave dancers." A voice boomed over a microphone.

Darry groaned and the three headed to the stage.

"Whose gonna dance first? Me or you?" Darry asked Lance.

"I will. I can lift her up." Lance smiled and the music started.

Arianna held out her hand and Lance held it. The twisted in weird motions and swung each other around. The gang was laughing and routing them on. But surprisingly enough, Two-Bit was the only one watching and being quiet. He did take his eyes from Lance.

"You got this Superman!" Steve yelled when it was his turn with Arianna.

He sung her around and shook his legs behind him. He actually smiled while doing such. Then Lance was next. He spun her around then it was his time.

'Come on! Don't let me drop her!' Lance screamed in his head.

He lifted her up and she was straight in the air. Everyone looked at him amazed and amused. Lance's violet eyes met with Arianna's mocha eyes.

'Good thing I'm wearing jeans.' She thought.

A bit later, the song was over. They walked over and Lance was the only one not sweating. A cop walked over and tapped on his shoulder.

"Lance Stone?" The cop asked.

"Yah, that's my name." Lance smiled.

Everyone looked over in concern.

"It's about your brother. He committed suicide this after noon."

Everyone was shocked. Lance nodded and took a seat at the table. He swirled a straw wrapper with his fingers and sat in a pool of misery.

Two-Bit called it. He knew that Wallace would do it when Lance was gone which made him feel even worse for the kid. He scooted over and rubbed Lance's back.

Lance thought of all their fun memories, how much me loved his brother and how much he loved Lance ...

'Wallace ... Why? Why would you do this? Knowing I would be forced to live on the streets, why? Why, just why?!' Lance thought and got even more upset.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 To the Dump

"I'm really sorry, kid." Two-Bit's stomach jerked when he saw Lance's saddened eyes.

"He's happy now. That's all that matters. As long as he's happy, I'm happy." Lance said with a shaky voice.

"You still got us." Soda said from across the table.

"You just don't understand." Lance threw his hands into his lap.

"I do understand. We lost out parents to a car accident." Soda tried to stay sensitive.

"No you don't!" Lance snapped. "You didn't watch your parents die, did you!? You didn't loose the only thing you had left in your family, did you!? You didn't loose a brother, did you!? You aren't forced to live on the streets, now are you!?" Lance said in a rage and his eyes were burning with anger.

Soda sat shocked. His life was far better than Lance's life. Arianna felt worse. She was his best friend and couldn't do anything to help him.

"Exactly." He spat. " I'm going to see if I can find a place to stay for the night." Lance got up and stormed away.

"Poor kid." Darry sat in a chair.

"Yeah, I know." Steve agreed with him.

"And just to make it worse, he has Alexandria's genesis just to boost his self-esteem." Two-Bit added onto the conversation.

"What's that?" Johnny asked from the corner of the table.

"It's a genetic mutation." Everyone looked over. "It makes it so he has purple eyes and no facial, arm, leg, chest, or pubic hair." Ponyboy answered.

"How'd you know what that is?" Dally asked.

"I read something about it somewhere." Ponyboy stated.

"Yeah, it really bugs him." Two-Bit furrowed his brows.

"I bet. I would be upset if I didn't have facial hair." Dally felt his scruffy cheeks.

"Oh, I thought you were going to say something else." Arianna sighed in relief.

Dally thought about the other choices and looked at her with a funny glare.

"Well, that to but Johnny and Pony is around so I wouldn't say that." He smiled.

"Oh, geeez." She smiled at the ground and laughed a little.

Soda elbowed him in the ribs and glared at him.

"Well, would you also feel ... Unmanly I should say." Two-Bit giggled.

"Yeah we-"

"Change the subject!" Arianna objected.

"Oh yeah ... There's a girl around." Dally laughed.

"We just had a conversation not even five minutes ago." Arianna snapped.

"We did?" He teased.

"Girls calm down, you're both pretty." Two-Bit joked.

"I'm a way prettier girl than you will ever be." Arianna smirked.

"That's because I'm not a girl!" Two-Bit laughed.

Everyone continued to bicker and laugh but Soda. Soda only thought about Lance. He thought about what Lance said and how he related it to his life. The only thing he could think of is their parents death, but Lance had it worse. He watched his parents die. Gun point even. Soda got up and only Darry noticed. Darry grabbed his hand and pulled him over.

"Where are you going?"Darry whispered into his ear.

"I'm going to go make sure Lance is okay." Soda yelled over the blaring music.

"Take someone with you. There are Socs walking around tonight." Darry commanded.

"Two-Bit, c'mon." Soda motioned.

"Kay. Where are we going?" Two-Bit got up and followed him out the door.

"We're making sure Lance is okay. You go left and I'll go right. Comeback if you don't find him and stay with him for the night if you do." Soda commanded.

Two-Bit nodded up and strolled down the streets.

-!With Lance!-

"This should do." He thinks out loud.

Lance walked down the streets until he found a mattress laying in dump so declared that his home. He found a torn up quilt and ripped up pillow and used that.

"Home sweet home." He mumbled.

He lays there until one side of the mattress sunk down. He rubbed his violet eyes and looked at the figure.

"I was looking for you." The figure said.

His vision clear up and saw it was Two-Bit.

"Hey." Lance said in a groggy voice.

"Well this was Soda's order." Two-Bit laid down next to him and propped his head up with his arm.

"Are you staying here with me?" Lance laid back down.

"Yeah, I kinda feel bad." Two-Bit said with saddened eyes.

"Thanks." Lance's eyes turned from a violet to a royal purple.

"I'm really sorry." Two-Bit laid down next him and wrapped arms around him.

"Two-Bit," Lance said in audible voice.

"Yeah." He answered.

"I-I'm scared. What's going to happen to me?" Lance said in a shaky voice.

"I don't know." Two-Bit mumbled.

"Please don't leave me." Lance moved closer to Two-Bit.

"Never planned on it." He smiled.

"Hey! Whatcha doin' in our property?" A man boomed.

The two shot up and looked to where the voice came from. There were 6 Socs lined up next to each other. Lance trembled. He was in no condition to fight anyone. 6 of anyone even.

"Purple-eyed freak. Come over here." A Soc called.

Two-Bit glanced at him and wanted to help him, but couldn't. He knew them all too well that the would do something to both of them if he tried.

After them calling him 'Purple-eyed freak', there was a spark in his eyes.

"What did you call me?" He stood up and made fists.

"Should we just call you Alexandria considering your condition?" He taunted.

"Shut up!" Lance yelled.

"And what happened to poor Wally must have been a shame." Another smirked.

His sparked turned to flames.

"Shut up!" He screamed louder.

"And your poor parents. That was just a waste of perfectly good bullets." He grinned.

His flame turned into a violet inferno.

"I said shut up!" He yelled and sprinted to the Socs.

He thrashed his fists and kicked his legs but soon they had a grip on him and pushed him to the ground. They held his arms and legs down and smiled evilly.

"Let me go!" He thrashed with the inferno in his eyes.

"No. This is payback for all the pain you caused." He growled and punched him straight in the jaw.

He winced and shut up. He kept his eyes shut tight with each jab or kick. The laughed at the pained expression plastered across his face.

"Let's help our little friend up." A Soc said and lifted him up.

When Lance was lifted up, his stomach collided with a switch blade. He felt the sharp blade pierce his skin. The blood oozed from the hole in his abdomen. He coughed up blood and fell back to the rocky cement. They kicked him one more time and left.

"Lance!" Two-Bit ran up to him and knelt besides him.

His eyes flickered with what life was left in him. He coughed once more and forced a smile upon his face.

"Thank you ... For making my life livable." He smiled and slowly closed his eyes.

"No come on! Stay with me!" He picked him up and ran to the hospital.

Lance slowly opened his eyes. He heard people mumbling that sounded like: 'is he going to be okay?' And 'god, he looks bad.' He quickly sat up so people don't think he was dead.

"Hello!" He smiled.

Everyone looked at him and smiled or laughed.

"Terribly hurt and still smiling. I like your style." Steve smirked.

"Whoa. Your eyes are purple." Dally looked into his eyes.

"Yah. I know." Lance hid his eyes from everyone.

"That looked cool. Let me see them again." Dally lifted Lances head.

Lance looked up and into Dally's icy eyes.

"Let me see." Steve jumped up and everyone else gathered.

"That's so cool!" Ponyboy claimed.

"Makes you look tuff." Steve smiled.

"I want purple eyes!" Soda yelled.

"He's probably the only one that could pull it off. Soda, you couldn't." Darry bellowed.

"A kid could dream." Arianna giggled.

Johnny looked deep into Lances eyes and smiled. He liked the color purple and seeing it to be the color of a friends eyes made him happier.

"So how do you feel?" Two-Bit leaned against the bed.

"Fine I guess. Besides the gaping hole in my stomach, just fine." He poked at his bandages and made 'boop' noises when he did.

"Let's get you out of here." Steve said moving away and putting on his jacket.

"You're coming home with me."  
Two-Bit slid the pack of cigarettes back into his pocket as he handed one back to the people who wanted one.

Lance's eyes turned to the normal violet color they were originally before all of this happened. He jumped out of bed and realized he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"Where's my shirt?" Lance looked around the room and it was no where to he be found.

"It was soaked in blood. So we got you this." Soda said and wrapped a leather jacket around him.

"Thanks." He looked at himself in the mirror near by then tied it around his waist.

"Watch this." He said so only Two-bit didn't hear.

He ran up and jumped onto Two-Bit's back.

"Run my ostrich!" He smile and kicked Two-Bit as if he was a horse.

Two-Bit grabbed onto Lance's thighs and ran down the hallways. He ran down the stairs, more like fell down the stairs, then out the door. He carried him all the way to his house and dropped him at the steps. He unlocked the door and the walked in.

"Here's my abode. So whatcha want to eat?" Two-Bit asked digging through the cupboards of his house.

"U-umm. You don't need do all of this for me." Lance said meeting Two-Bit in the kitchen.

"Well, I'm now your new brother. I'm going to treat you like one, so what do you want to eat?" He commanded an answer like Wallace would.

"Well, what do yah have?" Lance asked after giggling.

"Just make cereal or something. I don't feel like cooking." He muttered with fake anger.

"Who pissed in your waffles?" He shifted his wait to his left foot.

"Fine don't eat." Two-Bit growled.

"I won't. See how you feel when I starve." He smiled.

"I couldn't let you starve. You're my brother." Two-Bit walked up and hugged Lance.

"Thank you for trying." Lance smiled.

"No problem."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Whisky Reveals Secrets

"So do you really want me to make you something or are you not hungry?" Two-Bit pulled away.

"No, I'm fine." Lance walked over to the living room.

"So we had that argument for no reason." Two-Bit cocked a brow.

"Pretty much." He smiled and laid down onto the couch.

"Wow ..." He groaned then took a seat next to Lance.

"Don't wow me." Lance dug his foot into Two-Bit's waist.

"Ow! Okay!" He yelled and moved to the other end of the couch.

"Eh! I can't reach you!" He yelled and continuously shot his pointed foot in Two-Bit's direction.

"Hey, want to get drunk?" Two-Bit smiled over at Lance.

"I'm too young to drink. I'll come with to guide you home." Lance got up and looked at his bandages before putting on his jacket.

"You're a good brother." Two-Bit laughed and slipped on his shoes.

They walked down the streets talking nonsense. Two-Bit's encounter with a two foot rat and Lance's fight with three police officers. They reached the bar and take their seat.

"Okay, get drunk or whatever and tell me when you want to go home but if you end up in a ditch, don't blame me." Lance smiled and propped his head up with his arm.

Two-Bit nods and gets a can a beer. 1 quickly turns to four and four turns to ten.

"Mr. Bar tender ... Give me another one." Two-Bit said almost ready to pass out.

"I think you've had enough." Lance pulls him out of the chair and pushed him out of the bar.

"What? I was just feeling the buzz." Two-Bit growled with one eye half open.

"You felt the buzz along time ago. We have to get you home before you end up in a ditch." Lance was having trouble keeping him stable.

"I need to sit down. I feel dizzy." Two-Bit almost fell over but Lance caught him.

"Okay, sit down." Lance walked him over to the park and sat him into a bench.

"God, you're more work than I expected." Lance huffed and took a seat next to him.

"Baby, am I making you upset?" Two-Bit hugged Lance tightly.

"U-umm. Wha-"

Lance was cut short by a kiss on the lips from the Greaser that was holding him. Lance's eyes opened wide and he pushed Two-Bit off of him.

"You're just drunk." He half panicked.

"I may be drunk, but I still love you. I like you like that and nothing can stop that." Two-Bit's grey eyes met with his.

"You're just drunk. You don't really mean that. You don't want to mean that." Lance felt awkward but also something else he didn't quite know yet.

"I'm sober enough to know my feelings for you." Two-Bit kissed his cheek.

"C'mon. We need to get home. We'll discuss this when you are fully sober." Lance growled and pulled Two-Bit up from the bench.

When he sprung up, their lips collided again. Lance felt a tingling sensation in his lower stomach and he immediately pulled away.

"Stop. We need to be serious about this." Lance commanded.

"Baby, what did I do?" Two-bit swing his arm onto Lance's shoulder.

"Ruin my chance at a normal life." Lance muttered.

"What?" Two-Bit didn't hear what he said.

"Nothing."

~~~

"Lay down before you hurt yourself." Lance walked him into his room.

"Can you sleep with me?" Two-Bit pleaded as he flopped down into the bed.

"Fine but only sleep. Nothing else." Lance took off his shirt and laid in the bed with him.

"Yay! I love you." Two-Bit kissed him in the cheek.

"You don't love me. You're drunk. You don't know what you're saying." Lance tried to convince himself.

"Good night." Two-Bit whispered and pulled Lance closer to him.

"Night." He muttered and closed his eyes.

~~~

Two-Bit woke up first. He felt an immediate pain in his head and looked down at Lance who was laying shirtless next to him.

'Oh my god! What did we do last night!' He panicked then realize he still had all of his clothes on.

Lance soon woke up after his panic attack and looked at him. He sighed then walked out of the room. Two-Bit got nervous. He quickly got out of bed and hunted down Lance.

"What happened last night?" He demanded and answer.

"You told me ... Something. I want to know if it is true. Is it?" Lance asked meekly.

"What do you mean? What did I say?" He looked at him confused.

"You know exactly what you said." Lance said sternly.

"Did I say that I ... You know ..." He trailed off.

"Yes. Now is it true? Because you spent most of that night calling me baby and kissing me. You even made me sleep with you. So is it?" He demanded and answer.

"U-umm." Two-Bit's eyes widened.

"Answer me Keith!" He yelled and his eyes flickered with anger.

"Yes it is." Two-Bit muttered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Lying

He sat there shocked. No one has ever liked him. They usually called him a freak of nature due to his eye color. Then Arianna came along and loved his eyes. She excepted him and they soon became best friends. Then they met the gang that one day and they became friends. Johnny and Arianna hit it off just fine and they actually started going to the movies and doing other things together.

"How long?" He growled.

"I don't know. It just happened. I remember liking you when I saw your eyes but I'm not sure past that." Two-Bit looked into his eyes.

"Well, I'm not sure if I like you back. Like I think I do but I'm not sure." Lance's violet fire extinguished.

"Does your stomach feel funny when I do this?" Two-Bit said after slowly moving forwards and their lips met.

Lance's stomach fluttered and his heart pounded. He loved the kiss. Two-Bit moved his hands around Lance's neck and kissed him more hungrily. Lance pushed away and looked at him uneasily. He quickly walks out of the house with no hesitation.

"What have I done ..." Two-Bit plopped down onto the couch and forced his face into the palms of his hands as a tear streamed down his face.

"This isn't right. I shouldn't be liking this. I can't. They would throw me into the looney bin. Maybe if I stay away from him the feelings would go away. Yeah. That's what I should do. But where am I going to stay? Maybe the Curtis's will let me stay for a bit." Lance thought out loud.

Lance just then caught of a glimpse of two familiar figures walking down the sidewalk. It was Arianna and Johnny holding hands walking down the the sidewalk.

"Why can't I just be normal like them. Just once I want something worth wild to happen." He muttered.

He slid to the ground and leaned against the tree. He slowly closed his eyes. He forgot he was out in the open and fell asleep.

"With Johnny with Arianna, I have lots of free time." Dally grinned.

"Oh, yeah. No one likes me ..." He grimaces.

"Wait! There's Lance! I can go hang with him!" He sprung up from his seat on the Curtis's front porch and ran down the streets.

'Im talking to myself ... Real smooth ...'

His sprint turned into A trot then to a walk.

"Where in Sam's hell is he?" He growled to himself.

He looked around his surroundings and saw a dark figure leaning against a tree.

"If its not him, I got a fight to entertain me." He smiled and walked over to the figure.

At first when he walked over he thought it was a garbage bag but then he saw it move and heard audible breathing. He looked around Mr. Garbage bag and so it was Lance. His audible breathing threw him off. Dally thought he would be snoring or something.

"Kid, wake up." Dally lightly shook him.

His eyes opened slowly and his vision was hazy. He finally could see what was in front of him and smiled at the sight of Dally.

"Hey, what do you need?" Lance leaned forwards and rubbed his eyes gingerly.

"I need someone to hang out with." Dally smirked.

"Don't you have Johnny or Ponyboy?" Lance's vision went blurry again after rubbing his eyes.

"Yeah, Johnny is on a date with your friend and Pony is at the movies." Dally squinted his eyes as the sun blocked his view of Lance.

"So I'm your last resort?" Lance giggled.

"Nope. Two-Bit is." He smiled.

"Don't talk about him." Lance growled.

"What happened?" Dally sat next to him and wrapped his arm around Lance.

"Let's just say we had a fight about something." Lance muttered and leaned his head against Dally's arm.

"About what?" Dally asked curiously.

"Nothing I want to talk about." Lance fiddled with some grass.

"Things will get better soon." Dally assured him.

"You think so?" Lance felt like a little kid for saying it the way he did.

"They ought to. I don't like seeing you upset. Two-Bit however ..." Dally attempted to make Lance laugh.

I didn't work. He just sat and glared at the ground. He was deep in thought about what happened a few minutes ago. He didn't want to like Two-Bit but he also wanted to. In his current state: he doesn't like Two-Bit that much. He finds him attractive and funny but that's it.

"Come on, buddy. Stop thinking about him. You have other friends. It's okay if you loose one." Dally started getting a bit angry with Lance ignoring him.

"Okay. It wasn't a fight. He told me something I had to think about. Something that would affect friendships with some. You the most. And I don't want to lose great people like you but I also don't want to stay miserable. I just don't know anymore. My life is already bad enough but loosing so as nice as you would be just as bad as Wallace's death." Lance was on the verge of tears when he finished.

"Go with the decision. People who don't respect you for that decision aren't your real friends. I will try to understand." Dally saw how torn apart Lance was and couldn't stand it longer.

"No. I know you and you wouldn't be my friend if I said yes. It's one of the things you hate the most and I'm leaving it at that." Lance growled.

"There's nothing that bad that would split us apart. You're still my fighting partner and always remember that." Dally smiled and tightened his grip on Lance.

"I'll tell you now. If you leave me, we will never be friends again. I will never talk and we can't make any sort of contact. You can't tell anyone and if you do; I'll rip off your dick and shove it down your throat." Lance looked up at Dally with narrowed eyes.

He thought of the pain for a moment and shivered a bit as he knew Lance wasn't lying. He would do it.

"Okay. I won't tell. I promise. Now tell me." Dally said eagerly.

"U-umm ... Two-Bit ... Kinda ... Likes me ... Like that and I kinda I like him too." He spat the last line.

Dally's stomach jerked a bit and he wanted to just run away. But he liked Lance. He was like his other Johnny. He was irreplaceable. He sat and thought about all the courage he needed to stay that and the will to say it knowing he might lose the friend he cared most about.

Dally stayed.

"Are staying or going?" Lance asked for his last answer.

"I can't lose you for a stupid reason like that. Though I do hate f-gays," Dally caught himself " you're an exception. You're tuff and tough mixed perfectly and that's rare in a person." Dally smiled.

"Thank you." Lance hugged Dally.

Dally knew Lance liked Two-Bit and didn't think anything of the hug. He just had to do something to make sure no one makes fun of him for being gay. He's happy Lance found something's that makes him happy but there's also the result for this. Everyone thinks you're crazy or have a mental issue. He knows Lance doesn't have a mental issues but it's just what happens.

"You're the only one who would understand." Lance muttered.

"I'll fight for you. Not many people will understand. If you were like Steve, I would have run but you're different. Lots of people are going to think you have a mental issues or you're crazy for being gay. This isn't going to end well if word gets around." Dally rubbed Lance's back.

"I don't care what people think of me, obviously, just please don't tell anyone." Lance smiled.

"I won't. I promise." Dally stood up and held his hand out for Lance.

Lance grabbed it and about pulled himself up. What they didn't know is that a Soc was listening to the conversation. He listen starting with: "Kinda ... Likes me ... Like that and I kinda I like him too." He walked away with a sinister grin on his face.

A few days passed and the word passed from ear to ear. It spread like a disease. Until one day Lance found out.

"So what do you want to do?" Lance smiled up at Two-Bit.

"There are lots of things I want to do but I think you're too young for that." Two-Bit grinned as the dirty thought passed though his mind.

"Lance! So I heard you're gay." A Soc said as he walked up from his Soc gang.

"I-I'm not gay." He muttered in a shaky voice.

"Then why are you getting nervous? If you weren't gay, you would say it simply. So who is your boyfriend? We heard you say some one likes you. So who is this fag?" He sneered.

"So what if I'm gay!" He yelled as tears welled up in his eyes.

"So he finally admits it. At least he has the guts to come out. Lets get him." The Soc lunged forwards.

Lance sprinted away along with Two-Bit. They kept running until the Socs were out of sight. He took a moment to catch his breath. He looked at the building In front of him was a wall graffitied 'Lance Stone is gay'. He slid to the ground as Two-Bit caught up and saw the wall.

"No ..." Two-Bit walked up the wall.

He ran his fingers across the building's graffiti and looked back at Lance. Lance sat on the ground silently weeping.

"Kid, I'm really sorry." Two-Bit looked over at Lance.

"He said he wouldn't tell." He said with a shaky voice.

Two-Bit looked at him and cocked a brow.

"He said he fucking wouldn't tell!" He got up with an inferno in his eyes.

Two-Bit knew better than to mess with him when he's like this. Lance got up and ran down the street to the Curtis's house. People yelled things like 'gay' or 'faggot' by the time he got there, he was in tears. He burst through the door and looked around.

"Where is he?! Where the hell is he?!" He yelled furiously as tears shot down his face.

"Who?" Darry tried to keep calm and walk up to Lance.

Lance slammed his fist into the wall. There was a gaping hole now and his fists were bleeding a dark red. Darry jumped back with his hands up.

"WHERE THE HELL IS DALLAS!" Lance boomed through the house.

Dally rushed into the room to see what was happening. Lance looked over at Dally and his inferno grew.

"YOU!" Lance ran up and forced his hand to Dally's neck.

He was really choking Dally. Dally struggled for air.

"YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T TELL YOU LIAR! HOW COULD I HAVE TRUSTED YOU!" Lance threw Dally to the floor and press his foot to Dally's chest.

"What are you talking about?! I didn't tell anyone!" It was hard for him to breathe with Lance jabbing his foot into his lungs.

"YOU'RE THE ONLY OTHER PERSON WHO KNEW! WHY ARE YOU LYING TO ME!" Lance shoved his foot deeper into his lungs.

"I didn't tell anyone!" He breathed.

Darry attempted to pull Lance off but was thrown against a wall corner by Lance.

"I'm done with you. You lied to me and you're gonna miss me when I get killed because this is the last time you're ever going to see me. Peace out Girl Scout!" Lance yelled then turned around.

Dally was hurt. There was no way of proving he didn't say anything. Unless ...

"How do you know it was me." He growled.

"Because you were the only other person who knew. No one else knew but you, me and Two-Bit." Lance didn't bother to turn around.

"How do you know that no one else was listening. We were just sitting there. We didn't check if anyone was by us before saying that." Dally still tried to keep it a secret.

"I didn't hear foot steps and I didn't hear talking. I would have known and wouldn't have said anything." He snapped.

"But what if they were standing and no one was with them. They would have stay silent because no one was with them." Dally thought about it.

"Just shut up. Everyone knows and that's that. I'm done with all of this. I just can't catch a break. Can I? Nope, that would be against the natural order of things. I rather just die at this point." Lance heavy sighed then walked out of the house.

Everyone looked at him confused. What does everyone know that most the people in the gang don't.

"What does everyone know?" Soda asked confused.

"He hates me anyways ... Lance is gay and he trusted me not to tell anyone. He thinks I told everyone but I didn't. Someone else did." Dally explained.

"Let's try to fix all of this." Soda said knowing Dally really did care about Lance.

"How? We can't brain wash them to forget, can't make them stop teasing them ..." Dally said angrily.

"I have an idea." Soda smiled.

"This looks good enough." He looked up and down a large oak tree.

He clambered up the tree and sat there. He swung his feet and thought about how much his life changed. Living a happy life with a full family to no family, misery, and resorting to living a tree.

"You can live with me." Two-Bit walked up to the tree Lance was in.

"Yeah ... About that ..." Lance felt bad for just saying those words but there was more to come.

"I'm ... I'm ... I'm breaking up with you." Lance muttered with anger.


End file.
